Régénération partagée
by Asadal
Summary: …Ou comment garder l'incarnation actuelle. Et si l'existence du Docteur humain empêchait Ten de se régénérer en Eleven? One Shot avec un début sinistre et une fin heureuse.


** TITRE — Régénération partagée ou comment garder son incarnation actuelle **

Disclaimer — Tous les personnages du "Doctor who" appartiennent à la BBC etc.

Avertissement — Spoiler sur la fin de l'épisode "The End of Time" et le début de "Prisonnier zéro" de la saison 5.

Personnages — Ten, John Smith (Docteur humain), Rose Tyler

Note de l'auteur — Cette fic ne s'inscrit pas dans la continuité de mes autres fics.

* * *

><strong> Deux Seigneurs du Temps, à la fois semblables et dissemblables, chacun dans son Univers.<p>L'un possédait deux cœurs et avait décidé de voyager seul, pour ne plus connaître les tourments de la séparation.<p>

L'autre n'en avait plus qu'un, mais comblait le vide par l'amour d'une jeune humaine.

**

**Tout commence par leur agonie... **

* * *

><em> Dans le silence de la nuit, un homme marchait d'un pas saccadé en direction d'une étrange cabine de police. Il souffrait le martyr, freinant le processus de la régénération par la seule force de sa volonté.<p>Le solitaire. L'abandonné. Le Docteur.<p>

Il avait choisi de sauver le grand-père de Donna en échangeant sa vie contre la sienne. Il ne regrettait pas son geste... si ce n'est que le sacrifice de l'incarnation actuelle lui en coûtait. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Il ne voulait pas être effacé, alors qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il pourrait faire.

Se régénérer signifiait sa mort. D'une certaine façon. Mais il ne pouvait y échapper. Plus maintenant.

_

_Il était à bout lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à la Boîte Bleue. La clé tourna et c'est en chancelant qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, pour un dernier voyage. _

Rose appuya désespérément sur la blessure. Du sang gicla entre ses doigts, ruisselant comme une rivière pourpre que ses mains étaient incapables d'endiguer.

Non, non...

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça! Ensemble ils avaient survécu à trois fins du monde, repoussé d'innombrables invasions extraterrestres et affronté des créatures d'une monstruosité sans nom. Ils avaient fait face aux lasers, aux rayons désintégrateurs, aux gaz mortels... Et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis sans une égratignure. Toujours!

Et il avait suffi d'une balle, d'une stupide balle tirée par un junkie en manque pour que John se retrouve avec une plaie béante à la poitrine.

Désemparée, Jackie se tenait un peu à l'écart, n'arrivant pas à croire que la petite sortie en famille ait brusquement tourné au cauchemar. Elle entendit son mari appeler une ambulance, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que les secours n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Même à ses yeux de profane, l'état du compagnon de sa fille semblait beaucoup trop grave pour qu'il résiste encore quelques minutes.

Rose sentait la vie abandonner peu à peu le corps de celui qu'elle aimait. Et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, à part regarder la mort gagner du terrain à chaque seconde écoulée.

— Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie... Pas lui...

Elle n'était pas croyante. Les prières ne l'avaient jamais intéressée. Pourtant elle était en train d'adresser de ferventes supplications à un être suprême, de nature divine qui devait sûrement exister quelque part, puisque le Diable existait bien, lui.

Un miracle, rien qu'une fois. Il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'ils soient arrachés ainsi l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était pas juste... Ce n'était pas juste!

De ses yeux perlèrent une larme. Puis une autre. S'ensuivirent des sanglots irrépressibles qui la secouèrent de la tête au pied.

Entre deux respirations rauques, John aperçut le visage éploré de Rose et en fut peiné. Il l'aura donc fait pleurer jusqu'au bout. Sans l'extrême faiblesse qui le paralysait, il aurait essuyé ses joues, caressé ses cheveux une dernière fois. Et il lui aurait dit... A sa bien-aimée, sa perdue, sa retrouvée... Que la mort n'était rien. Que seule l'idée d'être à nouveau séparé d'elle lui était insupportable.

Il voulut parler. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, hormis un flot écarlate. Il toussa puis fit une autre tentative.

— Rose...

Elle se pencha sur lui et murmura d'une voix brisée.

— Non, garde tes forces. Et accroche-toi. S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas... Tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas... Tu n'en as pas le droit, tu m'entends!

Elle avait hurlé vers la fin, comme si cela pouvait retarder l'inévitable. Malgré la douleur qui lui étreignait le coeur, il eut envie de sourire. Rose Tyler, la courageuse, la battante. Son unique regret était qu'il n'eut pas plus de temps pour la chérir. Si seulement il pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps auprès d'elle... alors il aurait donné n'importe quoi.

— Je t'aime... chuchota-t-il.

Au prix d'un ultime effort il leva la main vers elle. Du bout des doigts il effleura brièvement sa joue, avant que son bras ne retombe sans force.

Il était mort.

_ Le Tardis flottait dans l'immensité de l'Espace, dans l'attente de la renaissance imminente de son pilote. Cela commença par les mains, qui se mirent à irradier d'une douce lueur dorée. Et tandis que le feu de l'énergie régénératrice courait dans ses veines, se propageant dans tout le corps, des milliers de pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête du Docteur. Une seule pourtant prit forme et franchit ses lèvres, comme une prière adressée aux étoiles._

_— Je ne veux pas partir..._

_Une violente explosion balaya l'intérieur du Tardis, faisant voler en éclat les vitres du vaisseau. _

* * *

><strong> L'un ne voulait pas partir.<p>L'autre souhaitait rester.<p>

Les voeux de ces deux êtres partageant la même âme se rejoignirent par delà le Void, faisant infléchir le cours du Destin.

**

**Et le miracle se produisit. **

* * *

><em> Jaillissant du corps du Seigneur du Temps, les particules de lumière se dirigèrent droit vers les portes du Tardis qui s'ouvrirent en grand, comme mues par une volonté propre. Au lieu de s'éparpiller, elles formèrent un courant et se mirent à dériver dans l'Espace... jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent la faille qui se trouvait au coeur de la Cascade de Méduse. <em>

— Fais quelque chose, implora Jackie à son mari.

Pete s'avança vers sa belle fille qui s'était enfermée dans un silence inquiétant. Le devant de son T-shirt maculé de sang, elle serrait dans ses bras le corps de John et se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard vide.

— Rose, dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. Laisse-le, maintenant.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il tenta alors de la forcer à se relever. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle s'accrochait à son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en repoussant les gestes de Pete.

Tandis que père et fille se débattaient, une brise vagabonde venue d'on-ne-sait-d'où se mit à souffler, amenant avec elle un flot de particules scintillantes qui se déposèrent sur le corps inanimé. Sous les yeux médusés de Rose et de ses parents, la poitrine de John se souleva en une profonde inspiration. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il exhala un peu d'air doré avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tour à tour, il regarda Rose qui était pétrifiée, Pete qui avait reculé d'un pas et Jackie qui de loin avait poussé un cri de stupéfaction.

— Quoi? fit-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

_ — Quoi? s'écria le Docteur._

_Il examina ses mains, ses bras et ses jambes. Il se toucha le nez, les oreilles et les cheveux._

_— Quoi! s'exclama-t-il de nouveau._

_Il aurait dû changer. Il aurait dû devenir un Docteur complètement différent, avec d'autres traits physiques et pourquoi pas avec une abondante chevelure rousse... Mais au lieu de ça..._

_Il était resté le même._

_Comment était-ce possible? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu un bio-réceptacle pour aspirer la moitié de l'énergie régénératrice, comme la dernière fois! Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait... Mais enfin, ça tenait du miracle!_

_Le premier moment de surprise passé, le Docteur eut un sourire béat, qui se transforma rapidement en un grand éclat de rire résonnant dans tout le Tardis. _

* * *

><strong> Tout chant a une fin.<p>Toute histoire doit se terminer un jour.<p>

Mais pas tout de suite. Pas aujourd'hui.

**

**Quand le vent souffle du bon côté, et que l'Univers se sent d'humeur magnanime, il arrive parfois que la vie vous accorde une seconde chance. **

* * *

>— Comment... comment avez-vous fait? bredouilla Pete, choqué d'avoir assisté à ce qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de la résurrection d'un mort.<p>John se leva comme si de rien n'était et commença à sautiller sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, tout en parlant à toute vitesse.<p>

— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée, à vrai dire. Mais je me sens en pleine forme! J'ai l'air d'aller bien, n'est-ce-pas? Qu'en penses-tu, Rose? Est-ce que je...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, car elle se précipita sur lui pour tâter sa blessure: elle s'était refermée sans laisser de trace. Une fois rassurée - oui, il était vivant et non, ce n'était pas une hallucination - elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avant de murmurer.

— Ne me refais jamais ça, c'est compris? Parce que si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.

Une déclaration passionnée qu'elle fit suivre d'un baiser qui ne l'était pas moins. Il était en train d'y répondre avec un enthousiasme tout-à-fait compréhensible lorsque Jackie interrompit leurs effusions en giflant John à toute volée.

— Arrête, maman!

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? protesta-t-il.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de prendre des claques de la part des mères en colère. Ça devenait une manie, à la fin! Était-ce de sa faute si on lui avait tiré dessus?

— Ça vous apprendra! le gronda-t-elle. Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de nous faire une peur pareille!

— Mais enfin...

En la voyant allonger le bras, il s'attendit à recevoir une nouvelle baffe. Au lieu de ça, elle saisit sa tête entre les mains et planta des bécots sur ses deux joues.

— Je vieillis à vitesse grand V à cause de vous, se plaignit-elle.

La figure mi-figue mi-raisin, Pete regarda John qui tentait de se dérober aux exubérantes manifestations d'affection de sa femme et Rose qui riait aux éclats. Il se dit qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais: cette façon qu'avaient ceux-là d'accepter aussi facilement l'impossible. Non, rectifia-t-il aussitôt, pas impossible. Juste improbable.

La sirène se fit entendre au loin. L'ambulance arrivait enfin.

—Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on va leur dire? fit Pete, rappelant sa petite famille à la réalité.

_ Le Tardis fit une embardée, coupant court à l'euphorie du Seigneur du Temps._

_— Non, non, non, non!_

_Il s'empara des commandes de la console, qui ne répondaient plus. Gravement endommagée par l'explosion de tout-à-l'heure, la Boîte Bleue décrivit une trajectoire erratique jusqu'au point de gravité le plus proche, c'est-à-dire la Terre._

_Malgré tous les efforts fournis, le vaisseau finit par se crasher, projetant son pilote au fond de la piscine de la bibliothèque. Sans parler de l'orientation qui était toute chamboulée: l'horizontal était devenu le vertical et vice versa!_

_Aidé d'une grappin, le Docteur parvint à remonter à l'air libre et se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite fille rousse qui le fixait en ouvrant de grands yeux._

_— Vous allez bien, monsieur?_

_Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, juste surprise. A sa vue, la résolution du Docteur de voyager désormais seul s'envola en un instant._

_— Parfaitement bien, dit-il sur un ton joyeux, si ce n'est que j'ai une soudaine envie de... banane! Tu n'en aurais pas une sur toi, par hasard? _

* * *

><strong> Et l'aventure continue... <strong>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Ça aurait pu se passer ainsi... Ça aurait dû se passer ainsi, si seulement Tennant n'avait pas pris la décision de quitter la série! Ten me manque. Rendez-le moi! (Et une camisole de force, une! Pour l'auteur qui vient de définitivement péter les plombs!) <div> 


End file.
